


Reunited

by LightsOut



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Alive, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's been merely existing for two years after the Chitauri War because he lost his heart during the fighting but Natasha gives him some information that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a world divided into lands: Asgard, Shield, the New Lands, etc... 
> 
> In this world Loki attempted to take his adopted father's throne and allied himself with the Chitauri who are from a harsh mountain region. He waged war but Asgard and Shield as well as others created the alliance of the Avengers and defeated Loki and his forces. The allies split and returned to their own lands but Loki slipped from his bonds and retreated to the shadows to plan his next movements. 
> 
> Clint, an ex-emissary for Fury who is the leader of Shield, agreed to take on assignments from Natasha to keep his mind of the fact that he lost his husband and bond-partner Phil Coulson in the war.

Clint sat on the spring grass by the edge of the road. He’d travelled for two weeks to arrive at the edge of Shield territory. He would be disappointed if she didn’t arrive but, even though he had some time to kill before she was due to arrive, he couldn’t risk taking a nap or moving to somewhere more comfortable. He waited alone for three hours until he saw a scarlet cloak in the distance. An hour later she sat cross legged on the ground beside him.

She acknowledged him, “Hawkeye.”

He returned the greeting, “Black Widow. I found the man they call the Winter Soldier. He has secluded himself in the mountains. He is looking… for his past.”

She suppressed her feeling of relief, “I appreciate your assistance.”

“The Lightening Prince, Thor, is living beyond the Bifröst Bridge with a woman and her companions. He does not seem discontent.”

“What can you tell me about his brother.”

“Loki is… waiting. Underestimating him would him would be unwise. Across the border Iron Man is quiet. His kingdom is safely in the hands of Lady Pepper Potts. Banner is travelling and healing anyone too poor to afford help. How are Falcon and the Captain?”

“They are waiting. We managed to convince the Captain that running after the Soldier was not his best option. Your co-operation was helpful in our efforts to persuade to him.”

His report was complete and his posture relaxed, “I have been away for too long Natasha.”

Her lips twitched, “You’re welcome to come home.”

Clint sighed, “Not yet. Without him it’s too… I can’t.”

Natasha kissed his cheek and climbed gracefully to her feet, “Fury faked his death earlier this year. Do not take anything for granted before you see it with your own eyes Clint. Find your heart so that you can come home.”

She left swiftly and Clint mulled over her words. For two years after the war, Clint had lived in the shadows to serve as her eyes in other lands. A spy saw far more than an emissary and he saw more than most. Her trust meant a lot but he’d lost his passion for the game. He owed Natasha too much to give up but he was tired.

It hurt because she’d given him hope. Natasha never gave him information he couldn’t use. She was truthful with him because she didn’t trust anyone else. The exchange of honest information between them was mutual. If she was telling him that there was a chance that his heart was still alive – nothing would stop him from finding it.

There were many places where he could’ve started his journey but when he stopped at the Farm he knew that he was in the right place. To the casual observer the old farmhouse would look abandoned and decrepit. Clint didn’t hesitate as he pushed open the front door. He was hardly ever home but the inside of his house looked immaculate.

During the war they’d used it as a safe house. Since then it had become an unofficial refuge for any Avenger who needed it. He didn’t know if anyone had taken him up on his offer but the place was in good shape.

He kicked off his boots by the door and carried his bag up to his bedroom upstairs. It had been three weeks since he’d last slept in a real bed and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. Not even the dread of sleeping alone deterred him. After a cursory check of the space he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the cool covers.

Clint woke late the next morning to the sounds of someone moving around noisily downstairs. He grabbed his bow, knocked an arrow and climbed silently out of bed. Dressed only in his underwear he made his way across the landing and down the stairs.

In the kitchen he came face to face with Falcon and the Captain who were making breakfast. They all looked surprised to see each other but Clint lowered his weapon and yawned, “Hey Steve.”

Sam gave him an appreciative look, “You’re Hawkeye?”

Clint nodded, “Yeah, I guess that the bow gave it away. Call me Clint.”

They shook hands, “I’m Sam.”

Steve offered, “Are you joining us for breakfast? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

Clint looked at how close they were standing and their easy smiles. Steve seemed to light up every time he looked at Sam and that was often. Clint wished that he could accept the invitation but he was preoccupied with his own thoughts of happiness and loss.

Clint smiled at them both, hoping that it didn’t look as pained as it felt, “I have to go. I have something that I need to find and I’ve waited long enough.”

Clint dressed in his worn travelling clothes and left without saying goodbye. One day he would possibly wear the S.H.I.E.L.D. emissary uniform again but the guard was not what it was. He’d been re-evaluating a lot of his life decisions after the Chitauri War and he knew that one day soon he’d choose between the uniform and a civilian life. He was no longer sure about which one was the preferred choice.

After seeing Steve and Sam so comfortable in his kitchen Clint knew that it was part of their routine. They were more familiar with his kitchen than he was. He wondered if gifting them his house was too early for their relationship and he made a mental note to ask Natasha.

He travelled swiftly as the days passed and the weather slipped from spring into summer. Clint collected rumours and gossip because information was his trade. He was not blind to the fact that what he was searching for was good at being unseen. In a strange way he was enjoying the challenge.

It took three months before he heard whispers and that was all he needed. He heard about a team moving swiftly across the lands and removing threats. Clint probably would’ve let them be but one elderly woman he spoke to described a dark-haired woman who fought with fluid grace and deadly accuracy. She didn’t smile and she spoke with polite respect if she said anything at all. There was only one man who could recruit a woman like that. She was a woman who’s taken an oath to lay down her sword. Only incredible loyalty could make her break such a vow.

Clint tracked them through Asgard, the New Lands and more. Then he caught up with them. He met her at the end of her dagger. He was far from afraid and he smiled, “Good morning, Lady May.”

They were in a quiet tavern in what looked like the middle of nowhere. She moved her weapon away from his neck and sat down across from him, “Hello Hawkeye. You’re late.”

He shrugged, “You know me – only my arrows are never late.”

She didn’t crack a smile, “He thinks that you’re dead.”

Clint paled, “I thought that it was the other way around. Who… stupid question. It was Fury, wasn’t it?”

She nodded once, “For a moment I thought that you were a ghost. Fury wanted a new team – one which was loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. but free to make unorthodox moves. Even Fury didn’t anticipate the team that Phil has made.”

Clint’s heart soared and cracked and sang all at one at the sound of his name. She’d confirmed it. Phil was alive. Clint almost cried at the knowledge but he needed to see. He needed to see Phil with his own eyes.

Clint ran his fingers gently along the curve of his bow and asked mildly, “If I try to see him – will you stop me Melinda?”

She looked at something over his shoulder and smiled for the first time since she’d sat down, “I would not have the chance.”

Clint turned, already knowing what he would find. He breathed slowly and carefully, “Phil.”

Phil was a fairly non-descript man on the surface and he blended in well to a crowd but Clint had always looked past the surface. Phil was kind, hardworking, loyal, handsome and Clint had always found him irresistible. Clint stood up slowly, worried that he was dreaming, and stared. He wanted to remember every inch of the man in front of him. Phil looked just as relieved and confused as Clint felt.

Eventually one of them had to say something. Neither of them were surprised when it was Clint, “Hello sir.”

Phil’s stoic emotional walls crumbled and he stumbled forwards to hold Clint. Clint’s body sagged in relief. They were both talking without listening but Clint didn’t need to hear the words. He had Phil’s voice in his ear again – He’d found his heart.


End file.
